1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of skin care and treatment. More specifically the present invention relates to an apparatus for generating a stream of steam for direction against a region of skin of a person for cosmetic treatment of the skin. The apparatus includes a stainless steel water vessel for retaining a quantity of water having an upright tubular vessel side wall with a laterally protruding U-shaped handle, and includes a vessel bottom wall, vessel mounting means and a water heating mechanism mounted to the exterior of and in thermal proximity to the vessel including a heating element and power source connection means for generating and transferring heat into the water vessel to heat the quantity of water sufficiently to progressively transform the quantity of water into steam. The apparatus further includes a steam guidance framework including a substantially horizontal vessel cover structure having a structure upper surface and a structure lower surface, vessel engaging means for suspending the vessel from the vessel cover structure, the vessel cover structure having a steam port above the mounted water vessel for passing a stream of steam as the steam is formed within the water vessel, a steam delivery tube sealingly affixed at a steam delivery tube receiving end to the structure upper surface of the vessel cover structure and positioned to enclose the stream port, the delivery tube preferably protruding upwardly and laterally from the vessel cover structure upper surface to a delivery tube discharge end which includes a steam discharge port for orientation toward the skin of the person to direct the stream of steam against the user skin.
The delivery tube optionally includes an ozone receiving port and an ozone generator mounted to the side of the delivery tube and in fluid communication with the ozone receiving port to pass ozone into the stream of steam flowing through the delivery tube to the steam discharge port. The delivery tube free end is preferably closed with a tube end wall and the steam discharge port preferably opens out of the side of the steam delivery tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been steam generating devices for generating and directing a stream of steam against an area of user skin. A typical example of prior steam generating devices is that of VAPOR™ by SILVERTONE™, which includes a framework F with a platform P and a heating element structure E connected to and extending downwardly from the platform P lower surface, a water jar J and jar clamping means C for sealingly mounting the water jar J to the platform P lower surface so that the jar J encloses the heating element the heating element structure E is submerged in water placed within the jar J. See Prior Art FIGS. 1 and 2. Steam from the water heated by the heating element passes out of the water jar J through a steam port SP in the platform P into a metal steam delivery tube T protruding upwardly and laterally from the platform upper surface. A problem with VAPOR™ is that the water in the water jar J is in direct contact with the heating element structure E and the heat causes the structure E to corrode at a highly accelerated rate. As a result these costly and difficult to install heating element structures E must replaced relatively frequently. Furthermore, this arrangement makes ordinary tap water unsuitable so that distilled water must be available continually. More importantly, some of the heating element structure E corrosion escapes from the jar J and coats inner surfaces of the steam port and steam delivery tube T. This accumulated corrosion creates obstructing clogs which make the steam flow irregular and unpredictable, and as a result the device can clog and then “spit”, that is, discharge a spray of condensed and scalding water onto the skin of a user, causing injury and creating liability for the solon. The water jar J is also relatively time consuming and awkward to remove and refill, because the jar J must be lowered by the clamp C sufficiently to clear the downwardly protruding heating element structure E.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a steam generating apparatus for skin care into which water can be rapidly and easily replenished.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which transforms ordinary tap water into steam and delivers the steam in a steady and safe stream, free of clogging, condensate formation and spitting.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is durable and reliable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.